The Meaning of Life
by psycholizard
Summary: Mal reflects on life. MalRiver. The first chapter is the original. The second chapter is an angsty alternate ending. Sixth in the 'Meaning of Life' series. MalRiver.
1. Chapter 1

Mal sat on the bridge of his ship and watched the stars float out in the black, like shining diamonds set against a black ocean. He stretched out his arms and rested his hands behind his head as he propped his feet up on the console. This was it. This was the life he always wanted. Freedom away from the Alliance, freedom to do what he wanted when he wanted. That's all he ever wanted since the war ended, so he figured he should be happy that he finally achieved it.

He remembered the day River came into his life like a whirlwind, one that hadn't stopped whirling since. The girl definitely knew how to make a lasting impression. He knew he was humped the moment she jumped out of that crate and he felt a fiercesome protective streak rear its ugly head. He was ready to shoot that Core-bred doctor for engaging in what he thought was human trafficking before he realized it was a rescue operation.

_Ai ya!_ But she was beautiful! From the very beginning, he knew he shouldn't be thinking those thoughts, but he couldn't help himself. Especially since the incident on Miranda. She had started sorting out all the voices floating around her brain, all the secrets that were too much to carry. Now, she was some semblance of a very fine woman and Mal had a hard time keeping his thoughts away from her.

Life was so much easier when she was just the doc's crazy little sister. But life was so much better when she became more than the doc's crazy little sister.

Mal gave a wry grin. If only Shepherd Book could see him now. He was sure the Shepherd would have a few choice words for him of the 'Special Hell' variety before he clapped him on the back and said well done. He missed the Shepherd at a time like this.

He looked up as Kaylee bounded onto the bridge and interrupted his thoughts. With a smile she told him it was time.

He followed her down to the infirmary and stood in the doorway for a moment. River was lying on the stretcher looking peaceful and serene. Mal walked over and smiled down at her as he brushed a stray hair off of her face. River reached up and took his hand then looked over his shoulder at the doc. Simon walked over and handed him a small bundle. Mal peered down into the tiny face of his daughter and felt a swell of pride burst through his chest. This was what life was all about.


	2. Chapter 2

Mal sat on the bridge of his ship and watched the stars float out in the black, like shining diamonds set against a black ocean. He stretched out his arms and rested his hands behind his head as he propped his feet up on the console. This was it. This was the life he always wanted. Freedom away from the Alliance, freedom to do what he wanted when he wanted. That's all he ever wanted since the war ended, so he figured he should be happy that he finally achieved it.

He remembered the day River came into his life like a whirlwind, one that hadn't stopped whirling since. The girl definitely knew how to make a lasting impression. He knew he was humped the moment she jumped out of that crate and he felt a fiercesome protective streak rear its ugly head. He was ready to shoot that Core-bred doctor for engaging in what he thought was human trafficking before he realized it was a rescue operation.

_Ai ya!_ But she was beautiful! From the very beginning, he knew he shouldn't be thinking those thoughts, but he couldn't help himself. Especially since the incident on Miranda. She had started sorting out all the voices floating around her brain, all the secrets that were too much to carry. Now, she was some semblance of a very fine woman and Mal had a hard time keeping his thoughts away from her.

Life was so much easier when she was just the doc's crazy little sister. But life was so much better when she became more than the doc's crazy little sister. If only Shepherd Book could see him now. He was sure the Shepherd would have a few choice words for him of the 'Special Hell' variety before he clapped him on the back and said well done. He'd never admit it, but he missed the Shepherd at a time like this.

He looked up as Zoe walked onto the bridge, quietly interrupting his thoughts. She placed a hand on his shoulder and told him calmly that it was time.

He followed her down to the infirmary and stood in the doorway for a moment. River was lying on the stretcher looking peaceful and serene. Mal walked over and smiled down at her. He took her hand and leaned down, planting a soft and gentle kiss on her lips. He lingered for a moment and savored her taste. Taking a shaky breath, Mal straightened. His albatross smiled up at him and closed her eyes.

For the first time in a long time, Mal didn't hold back his tears. He laid her hand across her unmoving chest and brushed a stray hair off her face. He was vaguely aware of the crew in the background, but all he could think about was the fact that the best part of his life was over.


End file.
